Good Relations, Perfect Relations
by luchtkasteel
Summary: Takeru and Riku squeeze in extra time for perfect Relations after practice. Also, Heath is probably pissed off because apparently some of the club members are abusing the clubroom. TakeruxRiku. ninja!HozumixAyumu. Warning: Mature content.


**A/N:** It's been a while since I've written another fic and I'm glad that I decided to write these two precious children ;;w; Please don't be shy to drop a feedback! Warning for slightly mature content.

* * *

Riku's breath hitches with every passing minute. The musty odor of the room fills his nostrils; the lingering smell of sweat, damp socks, rusty lockers and old magazines float in the air, forming a somewhat familiar mixture of heavy musk that he actually got used to. His back is planted on one of the tables the Stride Club use for meetings and discussions, and he tries to use his elbows to prop himself up but another hand grips his arm, forcing him to stay still.

His long legs dangle awkwardly from the table, feet not quite reaching the floor. He shifts his gaze upwards and sees the pinkish orange sky through the window. Faint noise from the field and running tracks fills his ears. Riku closes his eyes, silently willing for his heart to calm down for once.

"Riku."

 _Well, so much for calming down._

Riku takes a deep breath and peers south. As if on reflex, his mouth dries at the sight of Takeru, snugly fit between his legs at the edge of the table. Takeru is staring up at him with that cool gaze of his, deep blue eyes piercing right through him. Riku suddenly feels hot all over despite the cooling sweat on his skin.

"You okay?" Takeru asks, his warm breath caressing the inside of Riku's thighs. Riku can't help but tremble a little.

"O-Of course I am. Don't treat me like a girl," he snaps back, voice almost too high.

"Stop being so stiff. Relax." Takeru is calm. His spectacles are still perching on the bridge of his nose, black frames matching all too well with his silky dark hair. Riku suddenly wants to muss up Takeru's locks a little.

All his thoughts are lost when Takeru moves to pull at the elastic band of his shorts. Riku bites his lower lip, preventing any noise from escaping his throat as his skin meets the cold air.

Takeru's fingertips skitter across Riku's naked thighs. His muscles flex when the other boy squeezes gently, exploring the smooth expanse of skin, inch by inch. Riku's throat dries once again when Takeru starts raining kisses down his legs.

"S-stop touching my legs so much," he protests albeit a bit weak. His shorts hang from his foot dangerously and Takeru takes the liberty to pull the garment off Riku. One obstacle done with.

"You have beautiful legs," Takeru whispers, now showering gentle kisses on his left calf. "I can't get enough of them."

"You and your weird leg fetish," Riku retorts but there's no bite in his words.

"You love it." Riku can almost hear the smirk in Takeru's reply and he kicks at the brunet playfully, earning him a quiet groan. Takeru's touches are still gentle, almost fleeting, feather-like. He barely registers the fact that Takeru has rested one of his legs atop his broad shoulders, spreading him wide.

Riku lets out a soft sigh. They always did this. It's almost like a ritual after a long day of practice. At first, he was just going with the flow; the trust that he built with Takeru made him think that there was nothing to worry about, that this was normal for growing adolescents like them. He let Takeru pull him into the secluded school gym right after a run or if they were too horny to care about privacy, the equipment room sometimes would do. But most of the time, Takeru's favorite place is their clubroom.

Riku was afraid that someday they would get caught red-handed so he told Takeru about this. All Takeru said was, "But we didn't do anything wrong." Riku was about to say something smart but his mind was already jumbled up and before he knew it, he was a moaning mess because Takeru's mouth was amazing.

"Listen here, guys," Heath started after seeing Nana out. The rest of them stared up at him, unimpressed. "I know some of you were doing _things_ in our clubroom and I would appreciate it if you guys find another place to do the do because it's almost obvious how messy the room is when I get here in the morning."

Riku noticed Takeru's rare half-smirk because at that time Heath was glaring daggers specifically at Hozumi and Ayumu, who looked suspiciously sheepish. Well, it wasn't their fault that the two second-years were so bad at acting.

"What are you grinning at?"

Takeru's voice jolts him out of his thoughts. His eyes meet Takeru's curious ones and he smiles, shaking his head.

"Hey, Takeru, come up here," he whispers, smirking when the other obeys obediently. He pulls the latter's jersey, pressing their bodies flushed against each other. His hand glides around Takeru's neck as he licks at the brunet's lip. Takeru doesn't need further encouragement. He acts fast, sealing Riku's lips with his own. The kiss is wet and messy, tongue and teeth clashing against each other. Riku slots his fingers in Takeru's soft locks, pulling and tugging rhythmically.

Takeru doesn't stay still. He pushes Riku down and the latter barely registers the fact that Takeru cushioned his palm behind Riku's head. His long hair is already mussed up, courtesy of Takeru's earlier fiddling.

"Hey, can I take off your glasses?" Riku asks, panting heavily. He stares at Takeru, secretly admiring his handiwork since the other's hair looks fantastically rumpled.

"Yeah."

Riku carefully places his fingers at the frame, sliding the delicate eyepiece off Takeru's face and putting it away. The latter blinks a few times before frowning slightly, focusing his eyes.

"Take off my shirt too."

Riku feels himself flush at the gentle order. He works silently, tossing the fabric somewhere on the floor.

"Touch me, Riku." This time the order sounds more urgent as Takeru's breath grows harsher.

"W-where?" Riku probes, feeling his heart race as if he's in a Stride tournament right now.

Takeru doesn't answer; instead, he circles one of his arms around Riku and brings their bodies closer, if that's even possible. He slowly rocks his hips, softly whimpering at the contact. Riku gasps at the sudden move. He pushes himself up, burying his face in Takeru's neck as his hands struggle to undo the latter's pants.

When they touch like this, Riku feels like they're in a race, doing Relations. Only when they connect like this, the Relation is more vivid, extended. As if they're relaying all of their feelings at the exact moment without any words spoken. When he's with Takeru, his fears and anxiety subside, like dewdrops evaporating under the morning sunlight. Takeru's presence is like that. Not blinding, but soft and comfy, like a halo of light.

Takeru's grunts become rougher as he, too, tries his hardest to bring Riku to completion. That's one of Takeru's traits that Riku likes. He can't see Takeru's face right now as he busies himself planting kisses all over the other's neck but he can almost guess how Takeru looks; it's probably the face he makes when he's nearing the finishing line after a perfect Relation.

They're both clinging to each other. It's all tongue and fingers now. Takeru is grunting his name, chanting "Riku, Riku, Riku" like a mantra until his voice becomes sore and Riku's almost on the edge hearing that. He feels like he's being sucked into a quicksand, his body being pulled taut until all threads holding all his restraints break loose. Takeru is murmuring sweet nothings, his free hand tugging at Riku's hair as he, too, finishes. They share another kiss, this time less urgent and more drawn out.

"Seems like we made quite a mess," Takeru notes, observing their surroundings.

The blond sighs. "At this rate, Heath-senpai will find out that it's not always Kohinata-senpai and Kadowaki-senpai."

Takeru chuckles and pecks at Riku's lips once again before cleaning up both of them. They take their time dressing before locking up the clubroom.

"That was a good Relation," Riku whispers once they're out of school, signature bright grin adorning his face. Takeru's face glows a bit as he pushes his glasses up his nose with a finger.

"Good, but not perfect," he replies curtly, glancing at his partner sideways. "Would you like to come over for dinner? My family isn't home today."

Riku finds it hard to say no.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
